We're Not Supposed to Be
by themanapotion
Summary: Logan meets a woman who can rid him of his nightmares.  The two co-exist in a weird "not-relationship."  Will conflict bring them together, or will they decide to stay alone?  LoganxOC Bad summary


First X-man fanfic. Please no flames.

Need a beta. Message me plzkthnksbai.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Serafina. Thank you.

* * *

Wolverine scanned the area carefully for any sign of threat. He sniffed and crouched low to the ground, searching through the woods that surrounded him. With no apparent threat in the immediate area, he allowed himself to relax. He walked forward onto the beaten path before him.

Suddenly there was a rustle in a bush nearby. Almost immediately, the muscled man unleashed his hidden weapons from his hands, three adamantium claws coming from his knuckles. They were an extension of his skeleton, something he would always have with him. His natural offense against enemies.

He glanced left… then right. He smelled the air but once again, there was nothing. Was he just hearing things? When was the last time he slept? Or ate for that matter? He couldn't remember anything. Hadn't he just been at Xavier's institute the night before? How'd he get himself out into the woods?

Another rustle, this time in the opposite direction. He saw a flicker of red this time and heard the intruder trip before running away from him. Why couldn't he smell this person? What was wrong with him? He supposed it didn't matter. He gave chase anyway.

The offender seemed to be a woman in an oversized men's t-shirt. She looked familiar. Was that Serafina? Where were her wings?

Suddenly the woman fell. His thoughts were confirmed as she turned and looked at him with fear in her eyes as he caught up to her. He looked down at her and noticed that her shirt was not red in the front, only in the back. She was bleeding. But why was there so much blood? She should have healed before it got this bad….

"What happened?" His voice was gruff, but he kneeled down beside her, putting his hand on her knee in a gentle way that his voice could never show. She cringed from the contact, tears streaming down her face.

"He's out there-" she cut herself off and violently shook her head, as if to shake the thoughts from her brain. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Sera, who?" He demanded. Sera bit her lip hard, causing blood to trail down her chin.

"Victor! He…. He-" she shook her way out of his arms and crawled backwards towards a nearby tree. He kept kneeling there for a moment. Victor? He snarled. The bastard had come after him again, this time through Sera. Why hadn't he been there for her? He stood and walked a few steps towards her. He already had a good idea of what had happened, he just needed to hear it from her.

"What did he do?" The words were low and angry as they left his mouth. He had to stop himself from grinding his teeth.

"My wings! Logan he-" she gasped for a breath in between sobs, "He ripped off my wings!"

Her crying grew louder and she buried her face into her hands. Logan growled as his fists tightened and his claws quickly unsheathed from their perpetual hiding place. He turned his back to her and walked two steps before stopping.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out and ran at full speed. He didn't know where Sabretooth would be but he had to start running. That bastard would find him soon, he was sure, and he needed to be far away from Sera.

"Logan!"

* * *

Logan awoke with a start, quickly sitting up in his bed. His claws came out and he was poised to attack, before quickly realizing that he was in his room at the Institute. He sighed as he put his claws away and ran both hands through his dark hair. What was the deal with that dream? He hadn't had a bad dream since he'd picked up Sera in his travels.

Sera had the power to calm a person just by touching them. Since he'd met her, she'd slept next to him, her delicate hand touching his arm throughout the entire night. To say he was grateful would be damn right.

Speaking of the woman, he glanced around the room. It was then that he smelled cigarette smoke coming from the balcony. He got up out of bed and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses before walking to the door leading outside. Serafina sat there on the balcony's railing, her gigantic wings stretched out, staring up at the moon. A cigarette was in her right hand and she sighed as he approached her, smoke leaving her soft lips.

"Hey, Logan," she greeted him without looking as he sat in a plastic chair across from her. He placed the glasses and whiskey on the table before pouring the alcohol for the two mutants to drink. She took another drag from her cigarette before speaking, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah." He couldn't be mad at her. It was selfish to think she'd sacrifice herself every night just so he could sleep well. Sera grabbed the glass from the small table and took a gulp of whiskey before resting the glass on her leg.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking straight at him, dark green eyes glowing in the moonlight. Logan took a swig from his glass.

"It's whatever," he said. Sera nodded and looked back out at the moon, which was full and bright.

The two sat in silence for a long time. Sera took one last hit from her cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray on the table. She began humming a soft song which was vaguely familiar to Logan. He'd heard her hum the melody before. While she was distracted by the moonlight, he decided to admire the woman before him.

Hispanic, definitely. What country exactly eluded him, though he was sure she had told him before. Her naturally tan skin was soft, he knew because he'd felt it with his calloused hands. He had also ran his hands through her long wavy dark brown hair. It was soft, like silk. He could not deny that Serafina was beautiful. He was very lucky to have found a woman such as her.

Logan chuckled to himself. It wasn't as though the two of them were together though. They couldn't be. Too much pain involved if two people such as them were going to be in a relationship. Sure, they slept together. Sometimes just sleeping, other times succumbing to the passion that sparked between them. As long as they didn't get romantically involved, they'd be fine. They could be friends, they could be fuck buddies, they could sleep together, but they could never be together. It wouldn't work. Too much danger.

"What did you dream about?" she asked in a soft voice, the smallest hint of an accent somewhere hidden. Logan grunted and lit his cigar, taking another drink of his whiskey before speaking.

"Nothing." His answer was final and she let out a small chuckle that oddly enough didn't piss Logan off like it would have had anyone else done it.

How was he supposed to tell her that he'd had a dream that Sabretooth had ripped her wings out, anyway? He'd wanted to avenge her immediately. He'd been worried about her. He'd cared. All of that broke the nonverbal rules they'd set. He wasn't allowed to want to gather her up in his arms and hold her until she stopped crying.

"Logan," she said as she turned to him once again, grabbing her pack of cigarettes and taking one. She placed it in her mouth and used her wings to block the wind as she lit it. As she extended her wings again, she took a long drag from the menthol cigarette before looking at him. "I think I need to leave for a while." Logan took a puff off his cigar, exhaling loudly.

"Why would you wanna do that, darlin'?"

"I need to get away from you." The sentence was simple and she looked him straight in the eye as she said it. His eyebrows furrowed as he narrowed his eyes at her in a look of anger. He was upset, but wouldn't look sad if someone had paid him to.

"What do you mean?" He put his cigar out in the glass ash tray a little to hard. He was trying to restrain his anger.

"We're getting too close. I heard you whisper my name while you were sleeping." She sounded like she was scolding a child. He could picture her lecturing him in his mind _Logan, you know you shouldn't fall in love with me. You're so naïve, little wolverine. _The tone she took with him was a little too straightforward to not be patronizing.

"I can't help what I dream about, kid," he snarled and stood to leave the balcony. She immediately set her cigarette in the ashtray without putting it out and grabbed his arm. The calming effect of her mutation immediately enveloped him, but he pushed her away, a new fire inside of him. "Don't you try to control me, Sera." He spit her name out at the end of his sentence and she gave him a sad look.

"Logan, I just need to get away for a while. I'm sorry, okay? I know I've been helpful with your sleeping and all, but I just can't do this anymore. I'm feeling too much, _you're _feeling too much." She began lightly massaging her temples. A migraine was coming on due to the stress. "It's not you, it's me."

Logan couldn't help but scoff and begin laughing after she'd tried to push that cliché onto him.

"Yeah, right. Just leave. We'll get on fine without you, I'm sure. You weren't much help, anyway." His words stung and he regretted them immediately after he'd said them. But what else could he say? He was hurt. It was to be expected that he'd lash out.

She should have realized that, though. Sera frowned at his words and turned away from him, picking up her cigarette. Her wings folded behind her as she sat back on the railing.

"I'll be gone in the morning, Logan. Don't come look for me," her words were final as she continued smoking her cigarette and looked up at the moon.

Logan grunted and slammed the balcony door as he walked back to his bed. He was tired of women. They didn't make any sense.

He laid down in bed and allowed sleep to claim him, though his dreams were fitful once again.

* * *

Review please.


End file.
